Lembranças
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Ao olhar fotos antigas, Tsunade se recorda do velho amigo Jiraya e percebe finalmente a própria missão em konoha


Tirou a chave da bolsa e enfiou-a na fechadura, abriu a porta entrou em casa, olhou o portarretrato que tinha há anos, lá estavam os sannins amaldiçoados, havia também um medalhão em frente ao portarretrato, não se lembrava daquela jóia, pegou-a nas mãos, tinha um fecho, abriu-o, dentro havia uma foto dela com Jiraya, os dois eram jovens e estavam abraçados en um parque de diversões, ela estava com o semblante triste e sustentava um sorriso, Jiraya fazia uma careta, mas também não parecia muito feliz. Tsunade passou a vagar por sua lembranças...

-Oi garota-tábua.

-Muito engraçado, pervertido!

-Nossa, você está de mau humor?

-Muito pelo contrário, eu estou muito feliz, hoje eu encontrei o amor da minha vida!

-Hn, e como foi?

-Tive uma conversa muito boa com ele, ele é ninja médico assim como eu, ele apoiou a minha tese sobre o sucesso das missões!

-Hn, ele deve ser um cara legal.

-É, e a gente voltou pra casa juntos, conversamos durante um bom tempom marcamos de nos encontrar!

-Marcaram?

-Sim!

-Boa sorte.

-Obrigada pervertido!

-Tem que me xingar né?

-Força do hábito - disse Tsunade sorrindo.

-Tchau tábua!

Lembrou-se então de outro momento momento, um ano depois da morte de Nawaki e Dan, ela estava visitando o túmulo dos dois, sentada entre os dois túmulos com o colar amaldiçoado em seu pescoço, lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto, ouviu passos, porém não se virou, não tinha forças pra isso.

-Garota-tábua?

-Sem brincadeiras Jiraya!

-Não me chamou de pervertido?

-Já disse, sem brincadeiras Jiraya!

-Me desculpe, eu sei que você está triste.

-A culpa é minha , eu não consegui salvá-los!

-A culpa não é sua, foram fatalidades!

-Não, eu sou culpada!

-Deixe de besteiras Tsunade! - Jiraya sentou-se atrás da garota e a envolveu com os braços - Não fique assim. - disse ele enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros da amiga - Honre a vida deles, srja feliz.

-Ah Jiraya, eu sinto tanto a falta deles - Tsunade se virou e encaixou seu rosto no pescoço de Jiraya - o que vai ser de mim?

-Não se preocupe, eu vou estar do seu lado.

Mais uma vez mudou de cena, agora já parecia mais mulher, o rosto de menina havia sumido, estava no portão da vila esperando alguém. Uma silhueta se destacou na entrada de Konoha, Jiraya apareceu.

-Oi minha tábua favorita! - ela já não era uma tábua, mas o apelido ficou.

-Oi tarado - a tristeza já não habitava o semblante da garota. Eles se abraçaram.

-Tsunade, precisamos conversar.

-Fala.

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Ai Jiraya, eu não sei se posso...

-Antes que você responda, eu lhe trouxe um presente - disse ele colocando um medalhão na mão da garota - é uma foto de nós dois.

-Obrigada, depois disso, eu aceito namorar com você.

-Posso te dar um beijo?

-Claro - então eles se beijaram.

Uma semana depois, Tsunade terminou o namoro, ela caminhava pela vila com uma mochila nas costas.

-Tsunade, onde você vai? - perguntou Jiraya preocupado.

-Eu vou viver, viajar, conhecer o mundo.

-Por favor, fique!

-Eu quero viver!

-Viva ao meu lado.

-Eu até poderia, mas não quero. Adeus Jiraya.

-Tsunade...

-Não piore as coisas, adeus.

Ao longo dos anos, em suas viagens pelo mundo, os dois se encontravam, não havia ressentimentos, se reaproximaram um pouco nos últimos messes (se dependesse dele seria muito mais) nada que beirasse um relacionamento amoroso.

Tsunade então percebeu, agora só teria Jiraya nas recordações, nunca mais sentiria o calor do corpo dele nem seria chamada de garota-tábua.

Apertou o medalhão com força e sentiu braços invisíveis a abraçando, entendeu finalmente que ele sempre estaria com ela e que no fim se reeencontrariam, uma única lágrima escorreu por sua face, traçou o caminho das maçãs do rosto, acariciou sua boca e dependurou-se no queixo antes de cair no chão, uma leve brisa soprou, ela honraria Jiraya sendo uma boa Hokage, afinal ela era uma das três sannins, e agora ela era a Godaime.

* * *

Olá, uma leve JiraTsu que adorei escrever, espero reviews, beijoos!


End file.
